1. Technical Field
The technology relates to stereographic image processing, and more particularly to reducing ghosting artifacts associated with contrast adjustments to anaglyph images.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Anaglyph imaging is a technique for producing three-dimensional (3D) images of an object. The images may be still images or video images. Anaglyph imaging involves producing stereoscopic image pairs, typically left and right stereoscopic images. The stereoscopic images may be processed to form a single two-dimensional (2D) anaglyph image that can be printed on an object, e.g., in a magazine, or that can be electronically displayed, e.g., on a video display or television. The single anaglyph image may be viewed through spectacles having different color filters for the left and right eyes, so that the viewer perceives a three-dimensional (3D) rendering of the scene when viewing the 2D anaglyph image. Anaglyph imaging techniques can enable 3D viewing from conventional 2D displays.